


Nate's Perfect Ass

by AbithaGray



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Butt, Dress, M/M, Shirt, TAKEITOFF, flirt, shirtdress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: Nathamuel sent me a funny on Tumblr so I illustrated it





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



[](http://s1268.photobucket.com/user/abithagray/media/unnamed_zpsmxulwnlw.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
